


Random Writings (Voltron Edition)

by Delnic



Series: Ideas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lost Lance, Separation, Solo Lance, concerned hunk, ghoul Lance, green goo is like coffee I guess but better, lone defender, probably because of those gnarly space ingedients, separated team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delnic/pseuds/Delnic
Summary: Ch 1 -  Lone defender (Separated Lance)“Alright, let's cut the chase. I know you lot sent that out there expecting five magical kitties to come bursting through the atmosphere instead of a heap of metal and an Earthern buthear. me. out.” On too many occasions had an alien's ignorance cost him valuable time. You'd think these species in need would be more welcoming when someone turned around to lend a hand, nevermind risk their life.Ch 2 - Slish Slosh (Tokyo Ghoul Universe)The sound... it was reminiscent of a certain something. The sound he was making as he swirled the verdant mixture, originally absentmindedly, but now he felt drawn to it – or rather what it reminded him of.---Okay so these are pieces of ideas that I'm just putting out there as I don't have the time for a full story right now (GCSEs) and if anyone likes a particular one or two, I may transform them into full-fledged fictions.





	1. Lone Defender

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is Voltron Edition because I had another that was primarily Bleach before. Now my soul has been sucked into this fandom. Yay.

When the planet Krustix had released their distress signal, they had hoped for and maybe even had the audacity to expect Voltron, he was aware. But he was also aware that the aforementioned defenders of the universe were far from their galaxy if the extensive amount of unanswered cries for help ridden across the neighbouring planets and beyond were anything to go by. Man, it well and truly sucked to be aware of how little Voltron did in the micro. Sure, on the grand scale of things, the team had brought down the infamous Zarkon before being occupied with the search for their vanishing leader. That was a pretty big deal and he had acknowledged that. But it didn't seem that way and his pride slowly dwindled as he landed upon planet after planet still overpowered by Galran forces. It was actually quite depressing if he was honest with himself. 

But he wasn't honest with himself if it meant that it'd bring him down, no. After all he'd been through, he wasn't about to give in to the oppressive doubts and negative feelings that cradled his mind with a vice like grip. 

Regardless, he was here now. He may not have been the full thing and no longer had a lion to his name but he was _here_ which was better than nothing. 

He'd get his blue back in the end, anyway. 

With a tell-tale “please-upgrade-me” hissing from the lone defender's vehicle, the doors gave way and a set of stairs descended. It wasn't anything to marvel at from an engineers viewpoint but it held something much more valuable, in his opinion. What had wholesome beginnings as an escape pod from the very race he despised was transformed into a make-shift-make-do battleship with various scraps from equally varied solar systems. Still hadn't had the luck of bumping into the real deal yet though. 

Moonlight (or should he say _moons_ light, get it?) flooded over his figure, which stood proudly in the entryway. A smuggled battalion helmet was propped casually between his right arm and side, he was clad in mix matched armour and adorned a fair number of tokens from exotic places. He must've looked cool. He knew he looked cool yet the podgy five-legged aliens gathered didn't look too impressed – miffed if anything. _Yeah, they were expecting Voltron alright._

He took a few graceful steps but didn't proceed all the way down to the surface so that he could remain eye level with the inhabitants of the planet. They all looked to be about Shiro-sized at a minimum with deep red skin tones and a form that overall reminded him of mutant maggots. With legs. Eww.

_“If you have nothing nice to say, don't speak”_ His mother had often chided when he was younger. _It's okay to be mentally judgemental, just not verbally,_ was what he had learnt in the end. 

He cleared his throat. 

“I received your distress sign-” He was cut off prematurely by a particularly large creature at the front of the crowd almost instantly.

“Who are you and why do you believe you will be of any help?” The voice was warped as if the words were foreign to the creature. They probably were, the common tongue was not often used by the more 'rural' species as he had come to name them. 

Hell, he hated being right about these things. If only they knew. 

“Alright, let's cut the chase. I know you lot sent that out there expecting five magical kitties to come bursting through the atmosphere instead of a heap of metal and an Earthern but _hear. me. out._ ” Too many times had an alien's ignorance cost him valuable time. You'd think these species in need would be more welcoming when someone turned around to lend a hand, nevermind risk their life. Alas, no, a grateful species was a blessing that came few and far between. 

“Voltron isn't even in this system and there's plenty others like it. The Galran empire is called an empire for a reason – it's pretty quiznaking huge” He made motions with his arms for emphasis. “So they aren't about to hit you guys up anytime soon. So, if you'd please, I'd like to know the situation so that we can begin to dismantle whatever hold they've got over you guys”

Thankfully, there were no further arguments to oppose him which allowed him to move on as swiftly as possible. Krustixans were a fairly new edition to the Empire, their nutritious soils proving to be excellently sufficient at producing food at rapid rates. That's the thing when you rule over the majority of the galaxies, you use up a lot of resources. Of course, the Krustixans were getting a total of almost zero produce out of this deal while simultaneously working the ground by themselves. Lance had decided the best way to dissolve their control was to attack from the inside, as per usual. Usual being ever since he picked up a certain nifty device a couple solar systems ago.

_“Let us pay you” A couple of the cream, almost spherical, creatures closest to him chimed, their voices were melodic and nothing but pleasant on the ears. To be quite frank, that was already a payment in itself to Lance, ridding him of the metaphorical tremors that shook his unstable mind otherwise._

_“Pay... pay.... pay” It was like a domino effect, soon the sound was bouncing from all directions like the musical waves from a sea of instruments. It was bewildering, to say the least._

_From what he understood, the fluffy cloud-like creatures were part of a hive mind like structure with ideas bouncing too and throw until a domineering concept made its way through their mouths. It was almost as strange as the planet itself, which he had first assumed to be an inhabitable ball of gas. In actuality, it was dense enough to carry his weight, even if his feet sunk a little into the whirling xanthous hues a little every time he took a step._

_“Honestly, it's not necessary, your company is payment enough” He said, the eloquent words falling out from his mouth almost naturally, but not quite. He'd always been good with words but only after venturing on his own had he learnt the ways of a sophisticated tongue. Not that he made use of that level of language much, only when he felt the need to be polite._

_He didn't receive a response to his comment, most likely due to the conflicting personalities within the creatures not being able to come to a consensus. After a short while, the floating beings spoke up again. Or more specifically, the five nearest did._

_“We have payment” They dealt with short and simple sentences almost exclusively, it would seem, and they rarely changed topics. Lance resorted to silent submission, sealing his fate as a creature from the back gently bobbed over. Small pad like paws which protruded from a feathery white centre held a small rock looking object._

_“Planet fragment... planet fragment” Another thing he'd learnt was that the planet gathered many strange foreign artefacts with it being the only place that had much of a gravitational pull in this sector of his current Galaxy._

A couple of quintents later and Lance was able to get the item identified at a public ship outpost. It possessed the ability change the form of those who owned it under the correct, rather grim, conditions. Lance was technically a shapeshifter now, if you will. 

The item also lead him to his next, unnecessarily ominous question. “Do you guys have a grave yard near by?” 

He just needed a decent bit of DNA, honest!


	2. Slish Slosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is... a little different from his comrades. The alien accommodation had actually helped him hide this but now, his lack of sustenance and overuse of substitutes was catching up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did a Tokyo Ghoul one for my Bleach writings as well a while ago (I'm pretty sure it was the first one even) because the concept is applicable to most universes. 
> 
> Also, LAST TWO WEEKS OF GCSEs LADS. Then I can get back to writing properly!

_Slish Slosh Slish Slosh_

The sound... it was reminiscent of a certain something. The sound he was making as he swirled the verdant mixture, originally absentmindedly, but now he felt drawn to it – or rather what it reminded him of. The now infamous “green goo” wasn't exactly desirable, nor was he overly keen on the taste, nevertheless, it had carried him over the tide up until recently. Strange really, but he was so very glad for it even if he had mimicked his comrades disdain upon first trying it. He didn't find it repulsive or vomit inducing, which was more than what he could say for most of the food on his home planet. It was a blessing.

But now it seemed more like a curse. 

“You alright there, bud?” He registered a voice and snapped his head up almost too quickly, grasping desperately for a distraction. Hunk was looking over at him from his own seat at the dining table with mild concern. “You usually lap that up like there's no tomorrow”. He smiled graciously at his friend's caring attention while inwardly wishing for it to be directed elsewhere.

“Yeah man, just not that hungry” He was lying and doing quite a splendid job at it yet Hunk still held his gaze, brows knitting slightly.   
“If you say so”

_Slish Slosh Slish Slosh_

He should stop; it's practically torturous. Watching as his mind's eye transformed the bowl below him into something much more _succulent_ was not helping him in the least. He always knew this day would come, nothing could last forever, he just really wished it hadn't. The goo had done its magic but it could only substitute for so long. 

_“Boy, you always make sure you are well fed, you know why?”_

_Dark night sky. Dark alleyway. Dark atmosphere._

_“Because... I can't... can't control it”_

_Tainted air. Tainted hands. Tainted blood._

_“That's right, and you never know what could happen”_

It was too late by the time he realised the strength he had in his grip before the spoon clattered onto the table, in two. His teammates were staring with varying degrees of shock and concern alight in their eyes. He needed to recover this, now. 

“Woah, haha” The laugh felt forced, the shock: false. “Didn't realise I was that strong...” The lie was out there for all to see. Somebody else dropped their own spoon. This wasn't a recovery, this was a quarry digging his hole deep into the ground. He scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“I think I'll go and... clean this up” He scrambled for an excuse to escape, haphazardly collecting the cutlery fractals. 

“...shit” He mumbled under his breath, more so at foreboding messaged tagged along with what had happened rather than the event. Blood dripped sluggishly from where a shard had pierced his usually impenetrable skin. It was a bad sign. 

“Let me help with that” Hunk rushed over, having apparently recovered enough from the shock in order to provide his assistance, only for Lance to snatch his hand back in response to the skin on skin contact.

“I know where the med kits are” He explained, quickly, before darting out of the room in pursuit of said med kit. He'd much rather be alone with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like any of these and I might develop them when I have the time and exams are over.


End file.
